100 Themes Challenge
by Focid
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that are all clumped together. As you can see by the title, there are 100 themes, and so, 100 short stories. Not my best stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here you have it, my first part of the 100 themes challenge. Enjoy :D**

Introduction

The dark form of a girl paces around the bedroom. She is swaddled in darkness, and restless. _Who am I?_ She asks herself. Then, she mentally answers _I am called Jackie by my friends, I have a fanfiction account. I… I… I… __NO, not that way, I don't want to know who I'm called, or whatever, I want to know who I am._ The girl stops her pacing and sits down on her bed. _Well, um, I'm five feet and one and a half inches. I have a dog, a hamster, a house, four siblings. _The girl sighs and then restates her question to herself. _Who am I? I know what I have, how old I am, and my name, but what makes me who I am?_

She blinks several times, and then looks at her clock. It says that it's 11:28 pm. The girl had started pacing around her room for more than an hour. Determined to finish what she started, she continues her thoughts. _Well, I'm a stubborn girl, I'm shy, I would do anything for my friends, I know that they would do anything for me if I needed help. Gah! Why is it that everyone else seems to know who they are, where they belong, simple stuff like that, but I can't?_ Exasperated, she flops down, and stares blindly at the ceiling. _What makes me who I am? What makes up a soul?_ Her questions echo throughout her mind, and her eyes close, and her breathing slows, and she falls asleep with them still rippling through her head.

The girl dreams, and is swirled through her sub-conscience. In her dream, she steps into a white room. There are no windows, no chairs, nothing. She experiences the feeling of being lifted up. Finally, the door opens, and a tiger pads into the room to sit next to her. Something is familiar about the tiger, so the girl tentatively says "Stripes, i-is that you?" in response, the tiger looks at her and blinks. It shrinks, and it's turned into her old stuffed tiger that she got when she was two. She stares at it, then with a pop, it disappears.

The next figure to step in is a boy. His short blond hair is slightly spiked. He looks around the age of nine. His grey eyes glare at her, and his mouth twists into a sneer. Then, he turns around and walks right back out the door. The boy was one of the bullies that tormented her during third grade.

After the boy steps out, a small white hamster scurries in. The hamster's name is Snowball, and she was the girl's hamster from third grade to fourth grade. Just looking at the little hamster brings back floods of memories to the girl. The girl gingerly picks up her old pet and strokes her one last time before letting her scurry out the door.

One after the other, things, toys, people, thoughts, would step in. Each would awaken a memory or feeling inside of the girl. Finally, the last one came. Actually, it isn't one, but many people. They are all people she knows from a club she was in about a year ago. They all smile at her, and say "Remember?"

The girl looks at them before saying "You mean experiences? Memories? Yeah, I remember them, but what are they for?"

Her friends reply "The question. Phase One."

After that, the girl is tossed into more dreams. Later, she wakes up, but none are as easy to remember as the first one. The girl opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling she fell asleep staring at. She thinks about her dream, and about what happened before that. _So, experiences, memories, and stuff like that make me who I am? Was that really a dream, or was it a message from God or someone? Are memories all that make me who I am? Surely not, because that'd be stupid. I guess I need to spend a part of my time figuring out several questions now. Darn it, I almost wish that I didn't have that dream._ The girl sits up and gets out of bed. _It seems the best way to answer my questions seem to be to just live my life._ She thinks before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

**Yes i know it's short, and possibly could be conisdered boring, but bear with me, there are still 99 more short stories to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second one of 100. 98 left!!!! Anyway, read, review! Enjoy :) (the by: Date: and Period: are there to make it look like an essay. The top part is part of her writting.)**

Love

By: J. K. K

Date: 4/24/09

Period: Lit Comp

Why do we mere creatures feel love? We are obliged to. From the moment of birth, one must love their parents, and siblings. What would happen if the siblings weren't siblings, but they still met? Would they still love each other? Chances are that they wouldn't. Chances are that they might even hate each other.

Do we mere humans fall in love? Rarely, but, many times, we step into love. It grows, and changes from friendship to something else. Love at first sight is rare. Often times, it's bound to hurt someone. We decide that the person is someone we want to love. Often times, our souls are broken unknowingly by the person we attach our hearts to. The feeling of love is rarely mutual.

Is it true that opposites attract? I don't think so. Many times, pure opposites are too different to be compatible. However, people who exactly alike would hardly enjoy being together.

Love is not something to be taken lightly, it sometimes is not something we always choose in the beginning, but decide to commit to once we think about it. It is something that destroys as well as it can build. Love. A very fickle thing indeed. We as humans often mix up other feelings, and take them for love…

* * *

My eyes flashed back and forth as I skimmed across the page. _Why am I reading this vampire romance book again? I scoffed at it when it became a movie, and I still think it's overrated, so why?_ I resisted the urge to slam the phony book down and get a new one. _I guess that I need to read the book before I can rightfully scoff at it. It's idiotic to say something before I fully experience what it is._

Then, my heart skipped a beat when a certain guy walked by my table. I bit my tongue and thought._ Focus, come on! You know what happens when you hang your heart around someone's neck, so why do you do it._ The pain helped me think as I tried and get rid to the feeling I wanted to call love. _People hurt you, whether or not they mean to, but they do. You've never been like this, and you've been hurt. STOP!_ Mentally berating myself, I got up, and took the book back to front desk in the library. _I'm almost done with it anyways, and if this is what results in reading mushy gushy romance, then I'm not reading it. _I walked out of the library, and started on my way back to class.

I tried not to think about my crush, but my mind wandered, and soon started thinking of him again. I pinched my arm, and look around for some sort of distraction. I caught sight of my little group of friends and I hurried to them. Then, when I got there, I immediately regreted it. One of my friends was having a bad day, and I knew I'd be the last person she'd want nearby for comfort. I might consider her my friend, but she was still luke-warm with me.

I made a hasty excuse and rushed away. In the classroom, everyone was free typing, so I grabbed a computer and my hands started flying. I my mind, a story, about my feelings, and my knowing that love can hurt was forming. I paused, and my hands hovered over the board like a hummingbird before a flower. Finally, I lay them down and typed: Why do we mere creatures feel love? With my first sentence down, I had little difficulty forming the rest. By the time class is over, I'm done, and upon looking at my work, I realized that it could be considered an essay. I hit the print button, and took my work home with me. I wanted to study what I've put down on paper, and try to see what my heart is screaming at me.

At home, curled up on the couch with my little fluffy dog, I started to read the book my class was reading. My mind wandered, and found its way back to my crush. _I can't be feeling this, I can't!_ _Why is this happening when I promised myself not to get distracted by boys? _For a moment, I was filled with doubt, and I paused._ Can I really fight love? Are all those mushy gushy romance novels something that might be true?_ I realized what I was thinking, and I pinched my arm and then got up. My dog jumped off the couch and followed me into the den.

The cool air and comforting darkness cooled off my worries. I pulled out a book from underneath the leather chair, and flopped down onto it. Flipping open my book, I let myself fall into its plot. In this perfect place, there was action, blood, and friendships, with minimal amounts of confusion, and worry. Sure, the characters were worrying about dying, but at least they knew exactly what was what. I didn't. My mixed emotions swirled around bumping against my soul. I wanted to rip them out, and toss them into a garbage can. I knew that I didn't want to be feeling what I was feeling, yet I almost wanted it to stay. I knew it would never become real, yet I wished it would be. I scoffed at people who wanted love and dreamed of love in middle school, yet here I was, doing that exact same thing.

What is this love of which you speak, and how do you exterminate it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here you go. Yeah, I know it's sort of short, but I promise the next one will be longer. 97 left!! Read, Review, and Enjoy :D (really, review it. I can see that you people are reading it, so review while your at it...)**

Light

A herd of drowsy children stumble off the school bus. They've woken up before the sun, and its rays are just now penetrating the shadows of the dawn. Slowly, as other buses arrive, the groups of youngsters mingle with other groups to form a flood of adolescents. They're herded all in the right direction by teachers who stand around making sure none linger outside the building too long.

The doors only let two in at a time, so there is a swelling in the group of kids right before the doorway. Among that swelling group of tightly packed kids is our main character. He is short with thick dark hair. His eyes are half closed, and he doesn't participate in the subdued mumblings of the others. It's his first day of sixth grade, and he seems to be the only child who was homeschooled during elementary school.

Standing among the groups of sixth graders, packs of eight graders walk almost oblivious of the new students. One of those eight graders is his sister. She didn't want to be home schooled during middle school, and she's been in the school for a while. Sure, she promised him that sixth grade is nice, but who would believe her? She's the sort of girl who gets along with everyone. He could be considered her polar opposite.

He stands still, and the flood of his peers swirled around him like a stream around a rock. When someone pushes into him, he's snapped out of his thoughts, and lets himself be washed into the school.

Bright lights half blind him, and he squints. Soon, his eyes adjust to the lighting, and he's able to fully see his surroundings. He is standing in a hall to which the cafeteria and gym are connected to. He, along with the rest of sixth and seventh grades swarm into the cafeteria, and take a seat. His first day will truly begin shortly.

The boy is sitting in his third period class. He's one of the closest students to the windows, and bored, he looks out. By now, the sun is shining, but it illuminates not a pretty meadow, or trees, or even a bush, but a sweltering hot parking lot with cars scattered here and there. A ray of light bounces off a car and glares into his eyes. He blinks hard and then turns his head to look at the ceiling. Above him is a light. Its impersonal florescent lighting seems just this school.

He wishes that he was back at home, and wonders what possessed him to _want_ to go to a public school. He longs for his house where when he looks out the window, he sees a forest or a pretty bush or something that doesn't reek of tar and oil. He yearns to be sitting on the comfy couch next to a lamp with its soft, warm light. It may be light outside, but in the boy's heart, it's a dark and dreary place. Boredom and loneliness breed in these conditions, and by now, he has something close to an infestation.

A shadow falls upon him, and in doing so, sheds a ray of light in his heart. He looks up and sees a few of his peers. "Hey," one says, "I know we don't have recess anymore, but because it's the first day, Mrs. Drep is letting us have free time. Do you want to play Uno with us?" in response, the boy smiles, and lets his heart become a shining place.

"Sure I would." he says "My name's Conner. What's yours?" Suddenly, the school doesn't seem so bad, and the parking lot outside isn't the only thing he can think about. Conner is chipping away at his shyness, and making friends. He'll have to finish the job soon, because it's only the first day, and things will only get tougher. He's going to need confidence, and friends to back him on those not so light filled days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's Dark. It's going to swallow you up as you read!! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY: :D**

Dark

The sky is tinged a light orange color as the sun sets. Further away from the sun, the sky turns pink, then purple, then a dark blue. The air is cooling, but the cement under my feet burns like the sun that heated it up for the past day. It's dusk in the suburban, and this is the time where nocturnal creatures awake, and day-time creatures go to sleep. I've just woken up, and I'm scouring the streets for anything edible.

Finding nothing, as is usual, I slink behind a brick house, and into its yard. Towards its center, there is a little pond complete with fish and a waterfall. Scattered throughout the lawn are many young trees and bushes. This is my most favorite yard of all the ones in the neighborhood, and I often spend hours here. There are gardens with lots of vegetables and fruit, and flowers that give off an intoxicating scent. Not only that, but there is plenty of food. Insects, lizards, birds, and the occasional mouse inhabit this earthly Garden of Eden. I'm not very hungry, so I meander around the yard soaking up the beauty.

By now, the sun has set, and a gentle wind ruffles my thin fur. Slowly, stars emerge and adorn the inky night sky. I pad down to the small pond by which I live, and sit on a rock. The sun didn't set too long ago, so the rock still contains its warmth. I lean over, and lap up some water. My thirst quenched, I remain on the rock, and listen to the summer night. It's alive with the noises of the nocturnal creatures.

The summer days are so much quieter then the nights. During the day, it's too hot for anything but birds to move around for long periods of time. It's incredible how much more a creature can do during the cool night than the smoldering hot Georgian day. But the night, it's a stage for a symphony of insects. The cicadas' calls ring throughout the trees, and the soft choir of crickets gives a creature the sense of belonging. It's hard to feel lonely at night. I perk up my ears, and realize that something is missing. I pause and think for a moment, then remembering what it is, I hastily leap off the rock, and walk away from the pond.

Before I'm more than a yard away from the pond, the frogs and toads resume their calls. WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. They don't make the typical croak, but make calls that sound almost like sheep. I smile to myself, and continue on my way. I flinch when a light is turned on, and skitter away from its evilness.

_The creatures of the light often think of dark as a symbol of evil. How can this be? Darkness is a soft blanket that swaddles its inhabitants with comfort. The predators are more likely to eat, the prey can hide, and the cool air is good for all. Creatures that dwell in light, especially humans, fear the dark, but it almost seems like they've never thought of what light can do. _

_The animals all suffer in the light. The predators are exhausted from the littlest amount of exercise. The prey is exposed even in the forest. Like a fire, light comforts and brings a sense of security, but the moment one draws too near, it burns it. Light is considered to be full of nothing but good, but by thinking of nothing but good, one is blinded and unable to see the evil that sneaks into a den, and kills one's pups. _My thoughts bring me back to my deceased young, and I shake my head. Grimacing, I whimper and feel sadness and hate fill my heart again.

Not more than a few weeks ago, a mere dog had gotten into my den and killed them. Fortunately for her, her master usually keeps her inside, so I can't have what I want. I can't have my revenge. I guess that she had felt that my presence threatened her young, so I can understand. But still, I've never hurt a dog or cat, child or man. Also, I'd only figured out that she had pup's herself was when she entered my den while I was away. Her scent stunk of humans and puppies.

To me, humans are repugnant, and to be avoided at all costs. I'd even leave this neighborhood, but it is surrounded by streets even larger than the ones that weave through it. Luckily for me, the humans have left large parts of forest untouched, but I fear that that will soon change. Giant machines that spew putrid smoke have been taking more and more trees.

During the spring I'd built my den in the woods behind the dog's house, and never even thought of entering the human's den. Most of my time, I spent in the exact lawn I'm in now. It's several streets away from her master's house. _How could she do this to me?!?! _My pain and sorrow overflow, and a shaky howl finds its way out of my throat. At my howl, a shadow covered figure darts forth, and my keen nose smells my mate. His dusty musty coyote smell brings comfort and I join him.

However, more than just he heard my sorrow. A door bursts open, and a human's shout breaks the silence that followed my howl. Then, sharp light pierces the soft darkness. It illuminates the whole yard, and it exposes us. Our safety, and comfort disappears with the darkness, so together, my mate and I flee into the shadows we call home. We will be back, when darkness returns, for we are creatures of the night.

**Okay, okay, yes I know, coyotes aren't strictly nocturnal. But I needed a species that is misunderstood, considered dangerous, and can live just about anywhere. Coyotes fit perfectly, and yeah, so I put them in this story. _However_ they can be dangerous, so don't decide to adopt a wild coyote just becuase my story was so touching!!!!! I won't be responsible for a bunch of coyote inflicted injuries around the world!!!!!!............. ^^' yeah, sorry i got carried away. My rant's over now, and I hope you get my message. Well, what are you waiting for?!?!?! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I would like to let you know that I know my story sounds sorta sad/emo. I know it does. Anyways READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY :D**

Seeking Solace

I sit in front of the computer and I can feel worry tugging at my heart. I can tell that my friend is having a tough time, but apart from that, I know nothing. I type in a message, and it says: _You know what I said, well I meant it. If you ever need help, or need to talk, I'm here._ I care about my friends, and I want them to be happy. There isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do for them.

I want them to be able to have someone to talk to and drop their worries and troubles on. I like listening and giving comfort. It's something that settles my heart. However, not all the people I consider friends consider me a friend. It hurts to know that they are hurting on the inside and not being able to do anything about it. I want to tell them that it's okay to open up, but some of them would do the exact opposite. Some of them don't trust me, and they trust only one person. I respect that, but I wish I can help none the less.

I find it sort of funny that I want people to pour their troubles onto me, yet I can't do that to them. I sometimes feel that I've got a giant jar inside my soul where I stuff all my troubles. Every now and then, it bursts open and I'll start sobbing during the middle of the night. I try to hold it all in, even when I know my friends would do for me what I want to do for them.

I can't seek comfort, I don't allow myself to. I closed myself up during third grade, and I've yet to open up. Actually, I do, but it's to my pillow, and my ragged old stuffed tiger. However, I don't feel any better after that. I know that talking to a peer would help, but I'm afraid to. I'm afraid that they'd not care, or care too much. I'm afraid that they'd abandon me. I'm afraid.

I know it's stupid, and that they're true friends, but no, not yet. That's what I tell myself. No, not yet. At the same time, every time I think those words, my soul screams. Yes, now! It's been going on for a while, and it's gotten worse with every day. I know I need to talk, but to who, and how? I've been thinking about this for weeks, and I think I've pieced together the answer that's been in me as long as I've been alive.

I think I need to start with a few words thrown into a conversation. Just a few, then work my way up from there. I flex my fingers, then decide to do it the next time I hang out with a friend. One step at a time. One step at a time. I know that talking will feel like pulling teeth, but that's okay, I'm not the type to seek solace, so it's bound to be hard. But, I've felt worse pain then that. Like the pain that comes from words stabbed through my soul.

My eyes spark when I see a new message. It's from my friend. I rush to open it, and I suck up her words. Upon seeing that she's fighting with someone I've only heard of, I sigh, but type in a small bit of encouragement. I hurry to stuff the memory of painful words back into the little bottle in my soul that holds my worries.

There is still a slight residue left from the memory, so I pull up a Microsoft Word Document, and I start typing. My other form of letting some of my worries go is to stuff them in my stories. Most of my stories I delete, and let my worries come back, but there is one, just one, that I've spread among my friends, that contains one of my most recent and painful worry. Just by typing my story, and thrusting my worries onto the main character, I'm able to make the main character change and fix what's wrong, and at the same time, fix up my worry, and make it disappear.

'Tears' is what I call my story, and it's gone well so far. I'm only just now realizing through my writing that my "most recent and painful" worry isn't all that bad. Now, I'm seeing a new one emerge, and I'm realizing just how big this worry is for me and my main character. It almost seems as if that worry/trouble has been in my life all along.

I hit a small bump in my story, and can't get past it, so I quit my typing and turn off the computer. It's late so I head up to my room. Once I'm ready for bed and in my pajamas, I curl up in bed, turn out the lights and think. About an hour into my thinking, I fall asleep, only to wake up crying about three hours later. My bad memories and worries and troubles have come to haunt me. I don't resist, and I let myself continue to cry. Later, tired, I fall asleep again.

It's morning, and I realize how much I need someone to talk to. So, I mentally promise myself to talk soon. Just before I get out of bed, my phone buzzes, and I've got a new text. It's come from one of my best friends. I smile, and decide to let a few words of my worries find their way into the text. It's time to seek comfort, and stand alone no more.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!! ^^ Sorry I'm typing so much, but I have a reason. School starts in less than 2 weeks for me, so I have to get the creative writing out of my system. I need to be able to settle down and think about homework soon. I'll slow down/stop after school starts. But don't worry, I'll start back up when I've gotten the hang of things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own the character Titan. He belongs to Will The Glaceon.**

**Kay, this is a pokemon story. Titan is an umbreon, and ****Writh is a persian.**

**Warning: This is the one story that makes the 100 themes challenge rated T. It's very violent, so if you're squeamish, don't read it.**

Break Away

The light is streaming through the leaves of the forest, and it dapples the forest floor below. I flick my ears and listen to the chirpings of the birds above me. Resisting the temptation to snap up one of the finches, I yawn and dig my claws into the bark of my tree. I'm sprawled across a bough of an oak tree. The wind is exceptionally strong today, and it makes the limb sway. The dead leaves left over from last fall stir and join the rustlings of the live ones above them.

My cream colored fur has many scars, but the largest one of all is one on my shoulder. I look at it, and bare my teeth. Without hesitating, I dig my fangs into it, and tear. I spit the chunk of my shoulder out from my mouth, and immerse myself into the pain. Right now, it's numb, but in a small bit, it will start to throb and feel like it's on fire. Crimson blood flows from it, and stains my fur. Several drops roll off my fur, and fall to the ground far below. The salty, almost coppery scent of blood, and its bitter taste make me want to gag. However, not that long ago, I would have enjoyed the taste, and eagerly licked it up. In fact, I would have gotten blood lust and started to prowl the forest looking for prey.

This pain, and hurting myself isn't madness. I'm not a crazy demented creature. No, it's my penance for my evil doings. Also, I'm yet to fully get away from my old habits, so if I must draw blood and be violent, I'd much rather it be my own instead of a stranger's. It's been five years since I started, and only two since I've stopped. Every year since I've stopped, I've bitten a chunk out of my shoulder and try to understand the pain I've inflicted on others. I'm so engrossed in my pain and reminiscing that I don't notice a dark figure below stop, smell the air, then bound in the direction of my friends, and their town.

About half an hour later, the blood has slowed. The blood loss combined with the pain, it's making me dizzy. I fall out of my tree, and land on the ground below. My feet feel moisture, and I look down to see that the leaves are smeared with my blood. I wince, and limp towards the town. The pokemon all know what I'm doing today, so the young are gone, and I don't have to worry about scaring them.

However, something's very wrong, and as I near the clearing, I smell blood. Fear and horrified screams pierce the air, and realizing that the town is being attacked, I dash to my hiding spot. I can't be near so much blood for fear of going back to my old ways. Unfortunately, it's near the place where the gore is worst, and already, blood is making the ground red. The hiding spot is nothing more than a small cave, with plenty of overhanging rocks to make it near impossible to find.

Cramped inside the cave is my closest friend. Jired looks at me, and his eyes are wide with fear. Oh, my poor vulpix friend has never seen something like this. He is panting, and he quickly sums up the events. "Writh, some random pokemon started this about half an hour ago. It's just one pokemon. Just one!!! He first killed an old squirtle, then he moved on. He can get hurt, but the wounds heal right away. I just saw someone decapitate him, but his head rejoined his body, and he went right on murdering. The toughest pokemon are gone because of him, gone!"

I feel dread squeezing me. Pushing him aside, I squirm over to a small peep hole. From this hole, I see an umbreon. His fur is soaked in blood, and his rings are hidden underneath the gore. Surprisingly enough, he has a pair of yellow sunglasses covering his eyes, and he laughs as he rips a poohyena apart limb from limb.

_What made him like this? Was his heart shredded to pieces like mine was? Was he pushed too far? Or did he just grow up an evil bastard?_ I change my thoughts when he switches to a new victim. _Does he enjoy it like I did? Does he think every pokemon he destroys is evil like I did? Does he enjoy feeling bones crack and flesh rip? I did. I would pretend that I was getting back for every mean word said._

_Will he ever be able to stop? Will he meet old friends and try to stop his old habits? Will his friends restrain him and attend him for days on end till he slowly changes like I did? Will he not even notice the change? Will he-_ I stop thinking when he laughs as he blasts a juggernaut ray and uses it to blast apart an ekans. He cackles viciously when small pieces fly everywhere, splattering him in the process. _There's no way he'll willingly stop… but I did, and I wasn't exactly willing, and I was just like him._

I watch in wonder as he disembowels a different pokemon, and for a moment, I scoff at his technique. I think of how I would have kept the pokemon alive as I ripped open its stomach and let its guts spill onto the ground. I think of how I would have made the pokemon eat a few berries to stay alive, so it could watch me eat its kidney then its pancreases that were still attached to it. Also how I would have giggled as it died pleading for mercy. Realizing that I have unsheathed my claws and am licking my lips, I growl and try to shake away my old self.

I avert my eyes, and when I look back, the umbreon is finished with his prey and walks over to find a new victim. Watching him walk, I feel like we must have met before. The way he swaggers like he thinks he's invincible and better than the rest is not unlike someone I've known. I blink, and try to recall who he reminds me of. Realizing he reminds me of an eevee I had known, I gasp and try not to cry. This monster can't be him. But, a ray of hope washes over me, and I wish he'd remove his shades. What are the chances of this monster being an old acquaintance?

By now, he's in front of a leafeon, and she's whimpering with fear. I whimper too, when I realize that she's Nineea, a friend. Nineea swipes at him, and knocks off his sunglasses. He growls, and takes his time battling her. He stands back, and lets her rip his flesh apart. Then, he'd almost magically heal, and his wounds disappear. Looking bored, he blasts a juggernaut ray, and it slices off a paw. He continues in this fashion, letting himself get hurt, then attacking, until my friend is nothing but bits of fur, and small chunks laying around. Then, finished, he looks up, and searches for his glasses.

Before finding them, his face turns my way, and I see that his left eye isn't red like most umbreons' are, but rather pure black. I draw back, and hiss. _NO, it's him!!!_ Having found his shades, he puts them on and straightens. Striding with purpose, he heads in the direction of the cave Jired and I are hiding in. Without warning, he lets loose a juggernaut ray, and it hurtles towards us. Somehow, it misses me, but blasts through the rock and incinerates my friend.

I stand up among the rubble and hiss again. The umbreon looks at me and mutters "So, the last survivor is a persian." About to reply, I unsheathe my claws, but he continues, "However, you smell of blood and death." But this, he doesn't mean my bloody shoulder, but rather my past. My scars, fierce appearance, and the way I easily slip into a battle position just scream of my past deeds. Yes, I've massacred towns, yes I've killed, and no, I haven't forgotten how to do it.

I'm now dominated by my older, bloodier self, and I don't resist it. "And you smell of daisies and perfume." Sarcasm drips from my words, and I put as much poison as I can into them. "It seems like our side of the forest was rather rotten to produce pieces of shit like us." A smile appears on his face and he almost looks like he is beginning to respect me. No longer am I potential prey, but an equal.

Then, he looks confused and says "Wait, no, you're not Brooke, are you?" I glare and then hiss.

"I no longer go by that name, Lou-" before I can say the rest of his name, he interrupts me.

"I don't go by that either. I'm called Titan." I look at him, and look at the corpses scattered throughout the clearing. I want to go and kill. I want blood. I want, I crave DEATH. I shake my head, and push my bloody thoughts away. I slip out of my fighting position and whimper.

"Why'd you do that? Why do you kill?" Titan, seeing that I'm not his equal as he thought before, sneers.

"You're just like the rest of them, a weak and pathetic bitch."

I smile, and say "I'm a cat, so I can't be a bitch." I pause, and continue "I see you're getting ready for your revenge on me. You do remember what I did to you when we were young right? Well, I proclaim that your revenge shall be not just yours but my revenge and chances are God's revenge on me for my evil deeds. I shall not shy away from your revenge." With as much dignity as I can muster, I lay down with my left side, the side my heart's on, facing up. I close my eyes and wait for the pain.

I flinch when he puts his mouth close to my ear and whispers "You want me to kill you don't you? Well, I won't. Instead, you must live, and be considered the murderer of the town and of your friends. You shall be shunned, yet guilty of nothing. You will live your life, and die alone." I bolt upright and gasp.

"NO," I scream. "No, you can't do this to me! YOU CAN'T!" But, he merely saunters away. I bend my head and sob. Again, I can feel my blood lust building, but I can't let it control me. I said that I wouldn't shy away from his revenge and I do stick to my words. To do that, I must break away from my old deeds. I mustn't kill, I must be innocent. But, old habits die hard. With much difficulty, I sheathe my claws, and I walk away, to live out his revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 down, 93 left. Read, Review, and Enjoy. ^_^**

Heaven

A girl sat in front of a T.V. Its glow cast an eerie light across her face, and made it look yellow. The sun had set long ago, but she was too absorbed in her game to notice the lack of light. Her hands grasped a game control, and they were constantly twitching

Her game was called Minus. It was more or less about how the player was killed in battle but feeling the need for revenge, the player tried to get back down from heaven, to the earth. Finally, once the player got revenge, he or she is killed, and sent to hell. Of course, along the way, there is a lot of blood, monster slaying, and romance. It was the typical sort of game, but for some reason, the girl was infatuated with it.

In the beginning of the game, she stood on a cloud, and it was moving up. Her hair was stirred by the breeze, her clothes were torn from the battle she died in, and she still had blood on her hands. The moving cloud slowed, and a white light flashed. Suddenly, she was standing in heaven wearing a white robe. She had wings and a halo over her head. With slow hesitant steps, she stepped in front of a giant throne. On it, sat a figure that blazed light. Her character was about to speak, but was interrupted by her mother's voice. "Emily, get up here and clean your room!"

With a sigh, the girl turned off her game, and trudged upstairs. Once up, she locked herself up in her room, half heartedly cleaned, shoved some things under her bed, then, pronouncing her room clean, she sat down and began to read.

* * *

The next day, her mom got tired of her sitting in front of the T.V all day, so she took her out to buy groceries. Once out of their subdivision, they sat in a red light for a while, and silence hung heavy in the air. Emily sighed with relief when the light turned green and they began to drive. Suddenly, there was a screeching, and a bang. She was thrown forward, and felt no more.

* * *

Ten years later, Emily still looked the same. Her hair hasn't grown, her shoes are still those muddy sneakers, and her clothes are still the same size. She sighed, and let her head fall against the hard wall behind her.

She sat with her back against a white wall. She had her eyes closed, but she opened them when two little children approached her. She looked up, and her strawberry blond hair fell into her eyes. As she pushed it behind her ear, she said "Hello, who are you?"

The little boy looked about seven. His dark hair was fine and wispy. He held the hand of a little girl about the age of two. Standing as tall as he could, he said "I'm Kyle, and this is my little sister Amber. We got tired of staying in line," as he said that, he pointed to a long line of people that snaked up to a large golden gate. Beyond it, angels could be heard singing. "Can we sit with you?" he paused, then, looking curious, asked "How did you die?"

"Well, I died about ten years ago because I was in a car accident. My name's Emily. What about you?"

He looks confused and says "I don't really know. Me and Amber fell asleep, and we woke up here. Before I woke up, I had a dream about a fire." Hearing this, the teenager's smile faded away. Kyle, still talking, asked "Why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be in heaven by now?"

"Well," she sighed "Before I was allowed in, a man surrounded by light asked me what I did in my life that would get me into heaven. I think he was God. But anyway, I knew I lived a good life, I went to church, I was nice, I believed in God and heaven, but I didn't think there was anything good enough to get into heaven, so he said that I could sit down and think for a bit. I've been thinking for a while now, and I'm not sure if I can get in." Just then, a person called the two little children's names, and Emily watched them race to the gate. After a minute, the gates were opened, and they disappeared.

How badly she wanted to get in. She didn't want to go to hell, she didn't want to stay here at the wall. No, she wanted to see the angels, to see God and her grandparents. She wanted to be happy. She hesitated for a moment then sprang to her feet. After leaping up, she raced to the gate.

Standing in front of the gate was the man. Seeing him, she said "I've lived a good life, and I don't think I was quite ready to die. But now, I want to get in. I know I've done bad things in my life, but couldn't I go to Purgatory to rid myself of my sins?" In response, the man chuckled, and a door was ripped open in front of her. A searing heat was emitted from it, but it wasn't Hell. It was Purgatory, where her sins would be burned away.

Summoning up her courage, she stepped into the flames. How long it'd take for her to be sinless, she didn't know. But she did know that the fire hurt, but it wasn't a bad hurt. It felt good to feel pain like this. She would never be able to explain the sensation, but, then again, most angles knew what's like to go through Purgatory, so there wouldn't be a need to explain.

She stayed for a while, then a new door was ripped in front of her. A blazing light shone from the entry, and feeling almost weightless, she floated into the unknown. Was it heaven? We won't know until it's our turn.


	8. Chapter 8

**This would be a random day during school lunch that I remember. Most of the parts are out of order, but whatever. Read, review, and enjoy.**

Innocence

The large high school media center was alive with the rustlings of books, and the murmurs of teens. The library was well lit, and one wall was filled with large windows. Outside, a gentle breeze made the trees sway. All seemed almost peaceful. A snort, giggle or something halfway between those two pierced the almost quiet. The librarian looked up with a frown on her face as she combed the room for the producer of that horrible noise came again, and her eyes landed on a group of six freshmen, huddled around one of the tables that was tucked away in a corner, near the windows. The librarian pursed her lips, but looked away, for she had work to do.

If anyone were to watch the group, they'd see right off the bat that it was a mixed group. Of the two boys that made up the six, one was tall, and with the build of an athlete. The other boy was short, but good humored, albeit a bit chubby. One of the girls had brown-ish black hair, with blond streaks, and shockingly blue eyes. Another was an Indian girl, with her dark hair cut just below her ears. A slender Asian girl struggled to contain her giggles. The last girl was the tallest of the girls, with brown hair and a wicked look in her eye. If the person weren't to hear, or see what was making the group, they'd probably think it something innocent. How far from true their assumption would be.

Drew, the shorter of the two boys scowled and said "Dramione, give it back!" When she showed no signs of giving it up, he snatched his paper from the Indian girl's clutches. On it, courtesy of Dramione 96 was scrawled the words: Men excite me! I like to make their chins jiggle. Focid 360, giggled again, and thought:_ Honestly, that's probably the fifth time she's made poked at Drew. If she weren't who she was, we'd all be really annoyed by now._ She glanced over at Thorns 1994, whose blue eyes were due to contacts and suppressed a grin. Amazing Tofu by now had seen the paper and she snorted.

This group came to the library during lunch to do homework, but since their homework wasn't particularly hard, they were just talking, and taking each other's notes to copy. Focid pushed her hair back, and tried to focus on her homework. After about a minute, she focused back on the conversation, to find it had swapped topics. Nick, the athlete, was waving his hands around as he described the movie he'd watched "And the doctor was all like 'I swear, I've seen this work before!'" with this, he pretended to have a bat in his hand, and slam it down on something. "And the patient was still in a coma, so he does it again. Then, the patient jumps up, and it's the lady who was on the plane previously. When she was on the plane, she was all like 'Hey, do you want to..'" By then, Focid began to space out again, but she watched in slight horrified fascination as Nick mimed being the woman.

She swapped back to working on her homework, but once more was interrupted. Drew had said the one word that mustn't be said around Thorns. The work that started with R (if you can't figure out what it is, just don't say anything…). Thorns put her head on the table, and wrapped her arms around her head. Focid gave a half smile, and said "Thorns, Thorns, you okay?" Thorns' head came back up, but it went down when Drew started pushing questions at her that all related to that one word. He needed to be shut up, so Dramione slapped him on the head and AmazingTofu stabbed him with a mechanical pencil. (I's loves causing harm…)

Things settled down, well, as down as they could get for this group, and people started to do their work. Then, Focid noticed the bracelet Dramione was wearing. She touched it, and to her complete surprise, it poofed up, like a slinkie. She touched it again, and it smoothed back down. Drew said something like "Oh my gosh, it's a slinkie! It's sooo cool!" He must have said something else, because Dramione looked up with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, well if slinkies excite you this much, I wonder what it'd be like after you get married." Dramione's sense of humor was composed mainly of sarcastic remarks, and mean-ish comments. But, if she was mean, and sarcastic with you, chances are that you are a friend of her's. If she's polite with you, than you're probably acquaintances, or an conversation was punctuated by giggles, snorts, and some more rude remarks. Amazing Tofu had plenty to say, and so did Thorns 1994.

Then the bracelet broke. Whether Focid, or Drew did it was unknown, but Dramione immediately turned on Drew. Obviously she was upset, and the reason was very clear. "This came from India, and it's not something I can get from TJ Max." Drew said something, and Dramione replied "See, when you did it , and pushed it down, it flattened, but now it doesn't." to prove it, Dramione smoothed the bracelet, and to her surprise, and everyone else's, it flattened.

Sure, their conversations were far from innocent; sure they had evil senses of humor. Sure, they were sarcastic and wouldn't hesitate to stab, pinch, or punch their friends. But, in some ways, they were more innocent than others. As harsh as they could be, anyone could tell they cared about their friends, and depended on them for more than just help with homework. They might not always seem it, but they were almost vulnerable underneath the shell of sadistic remarks and odd conversations. Underneath that hard shell is a person who depends on others, and craves to be cared about. Should all their friends abandon them, eventually, they'd become something much different than their naïve selves. Hardened, yes they are to some extent. Evil, yeah, they are in their own friendly sort of way. Weird, well let's just say that if they were to start acting normal, run for cover, because the world is going to end.

Innocence comes in more ways than a person would think. Innocence doesn't have to be symbolized by a pure white, doves, lambs, and cute fluffy animals. It can be hidden in the most unexpected places. Innocence can stay with a person for their whole lives, while they blindly try to deny it. Innocence, it's a beautiful thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I had several ideas for this, but this one is the one that seemed the best. I wrote this on a 8 hour plane trip, so my brain was feeling a bit dead. If there are spelling errors, feel free to tell me. :)**

Drive

Air screeched in fury, sending clouds skittering away from her. _Humans, those disgusting things that have even invaded my domain have gone too far. They pollute and at this rate…_ She shied away from the thoughts, and changed her train of thought._ It wasn't that many hundreds of years ago that they rode horses and acted civilized. Now, they are all brutes. _A small cloud ventured near, reminding her that not all humans are bad."Yes, yes, I know they're not all bad. However, those groups of people who try to help are so tiny and insignificant, they'll never do much." With a wave of her hand, a wind came to swish the meddlesome cloud away.

Another thought entered Air's mind. _The humans show no signs of changing; in fact, they only seem to want to pollute more. Someone has to stop them before they kill us all._ Air was in an atrocious mood, and she lashed out, sending mayhem down to the humans. Winds whipped up hurricanes, and they corralled clouds heavy with rain together, insisting that they release their burdens on the humans below. Watching the chaos below as random storms rip up homes, she felt a ghost of a smile on her face. Lashing out again, she sent more pandemonium down to a different part of her world.

Her fierce winds bashed against the waters, churning them, infusing her fury into the waves so her brother Water, would feel it to. He did, and sent his waves to pound the shore in response. Tsunamis sent the humans scrambling for cover, and awoke Earth. Earth rumbled, and rolled. Earthquakes ripped up countries as Earth tried to rid his pelt of the parasites that took from him, always expecting more, yet never gave back.

Watching her three younger siblings rage on, Light sighed. For she knew something they didn't. She knew it was all going to do more bad than good. But, she didn't try to stop them. Air used her winds to move the clouds to cover up Light's gifts. Light didn't object, she just simply sighed.

The three siblings raged on for days, rejoicing for all the mayhem and confusion they caused. They spurred each other on, trying to do better than their siblings before them. Each tried new things larger, and more dangerous. They were oblivious to the fact that more than just the humans suffered. Animals, plants, fish, bugs, the list of victims stretched from the smallest of being to the largest.

Air looked down and felt disgusted with herself. Horrified, she watched as birds died due to wings broken by the debris that was tossed around by her storms. Earth trembled when he saw his beautiful creatures lying dead and dying. Water sobbed when he saw his whales and dolphins beached, doomed to die a slow and painful death, beyond his reach. Light closed her eyes, trying to block out all the painful images that her younger siblings created. All four elements regretted their actions, or lack of them when they saw plants lying uprooted on the ground. The plants connected all four elements: Earth, Light, Air, and Water.

The elements had set out driven by rage, fear, and the feelings that they could fix the humans mistakes. They set out to heal, not to destroy. Yet they forgot that to hurt one species, they had to hurt almost all. Also their initial goal of getting rid of humans failed all together. Even then, half a day after their storms had subsided, humans were venturing out to help others, driving around in their putrid machines, and doing good. Yes, doing good, for not all of them were bad, and even the bad were mixed with good. They were saving the animals that had been hurt by their own element protectors.

Watching, the elements felt shame creeping up on them along with defeat. Air wailed with misery. For soon, the machine's pollutions would choke her, and all things would die along with her. If that didn't happen first, the sun, a part of light would explode, killing the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Breathe Again

I shiver, and goose bumps ripple onto my arms. It is chilly, but not as cold as it could be. I stop moving for a moment, and watch as the light dapples my arms. It is very weak, and it's unable to warm me. Shadows shrink away from the light, occasionally darting about, always in a hurry. This is a strange, quiet, and eerie sort of beauty. There are possibly up to five people in the area as well, but here, there's so much space, it seems like I'm the last person alive on earth. Eh, if I was, it wouldn't be all that awesome, but being alone is something I need occasionally.

I shrug, and continue moving. I glide from place to place. There's no such thing as clumsiness here. My hair streams behind me as if a breeze is playing through it. I've only just recently learned how great this place is in the early morning. Without people clogging here, it seems like a whole different place.

Below me, the blue tiles shimmer, and me being me, I imagine that they become sand, then concrete, then the forest floor. Beside me, wolves lope, changing to galloping horses, to soaring eagles, and whatever I feel like at the nanosecond.

This place, it's like my own personal paradise. It's so simple and plain, it's not hard to imagine new things, and... and… oh crap. It's missing something. I try to dismiss it, but, it's rather hard to forget about.A pain lances through me chest. Crap, what I'd give to get rid of that.

I sit on the tiles, and wish that I don't need one of the most important ingredients of life. Try and guess what it is. Use some of my other stories as examples. Ummmmmm…. Love? Hate? People? Hehehe. Wrong. The dull pain persists, and I know it's useless. I'd rather not die today… So I push down on the tiles, and spiral up to the light. It gets closer and closer, and I'm almost there.

My head breaks the surface, and a chilly wind brushes my face. I breathe. One breathe at a time, I luxuriate in the simple fact that there's air. Once I've taken a few breathes, I suck in one more and slide back down. Down, down, down, to my imperfect paradise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's memory. Eleven done, eighty nine more to go. Read, review, and enjoy.**

Memory

As I look at my reflection, I can't help but notice how I've changed. Like the murky pond water I'm gazing at, my eyes are cloudy, as if the haze of memories is yet to be wiped away. I'm leaner than I was not so long ago. I guess I just can't get these ghosts that haunt me to leave. They're constantly near me, in the rustle of a bush, a smell, even a meal. Anything and everything reminds me of what I've lost. I can't help but look up with excitement when I hear what I think is a friend, then have to feel a lead like disappointment when I'm reminded that they're not on this world anymore.

Sometimes, I wake, and feel anguish welling up inside of me. Why? Because I haven't joined them, my friends. The coldest of nights, the longest of times without food, nothing will kill me. Is it a curse? No, it's just that my body can handle more than that. After all, it's lasted through these past few years of torment. I've been deprived of my fellow beings. I am but a wandering soul, and outcast, always on the fringes of society.

I look at the scars that decorate my body, some more recent then others. Each one has its own bitter memory. Looking at them, I can't help but compare them to memories.

Like memories, there are faded ones which I can't remember why it's there. All that's left is a tinge of bitter feelings. Others are fresh and tender to the touch. Some memories I shy away from, and some scars I refuse to bother. Also like memories, some scars are bunched together, huddling, due to one incident. I've got three parallel scars from a tangle with a horrid beast. I've got some memories that are so closely linked; I can't remember one without brushing against another.

I push away my thoughts, and bend down to drink the water. I don't take more than a few sips before getting up and resuming my meandering. I know there's a town close by, but I don't bother changing my direction. I won't hurt a single Pokémon. But, they'll probably hurt me. I continue walking, and relish in the small things I see that show others are nearby. How it hurts to know I'm not one of them.

Like not that long ago, on that fateful day, a wind ruffles my tawny fur. Does it seem like a coincidence that I'm walking through the forest? I can almost hear the howls of pain, the drips of blood, the cracking of bones.

I'm almost on top of the village. I can see small Pokémon looking at me with confusion. It won't take them long to realize that I'm a "renegade". But, before they do, why not smile, and bask in their positive attention? I do just that, and am rewarded with a few tentative smiles from the really young ones. A little skitty darts out of nowhere and lands in front of me. It seems like the adults hold their breath, waiting to see what I do. After all, my scarred body doesn't make me seems like someone to trust.

Very carefully, I bend down and look her in the eyes. She looks back, and does something that no little one has ever done to me before. She invited me to play. I smile, and not trusting myself to speak, I gently rub my head against hers.

Okay, so there's a chance I'll be rejected from this town as well, but right now, I think I'll bask in the moment. Also, this is a step towards something possibly better than my current situation. Maybe, there is a chance to make some happier memories.

**By the way, I've used this character before. I'm pretty sure you should know who she is...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Insanity! I've got two words to sum it up: My friends~. Of course there'll be me, a crazy teacher ** and all my imaginary creatures and imaginary friends as well.**

A slender girl weaves through the crowds of high school. She has plenty of time to get to class, but none the less she rushes. This is the one class she wouldn't miss for the world. Perched on her shoulder, too tiny to see is a small purple blob. It's about the size of a small ball of lint. Under further inspection, if one were to look very closely, one would see it looks like a small minute dragon. The differences are easily overlooked when it is that tiny.

The girl occasionally nods, as if talking to an invisible person. She is in fact conversing with the little dragon-blob on her shoulder.

_I'm telling you, I'm not a dragon-blob. What is a dragon-blob? I'm a very different species. Truth be told, you shouldn't even see or hear me._

The slender girl mutters under her breath, loud enough for only the little creature to hear. "Right… So, basically, you, my imagination is telling me I shouldn't hear or see you? Hmmm, that's a first."

_I'm not your imagination. I'm a living being. Really, each and every person in this world has one of us constantly with himself or herself. See, my species gets assigned to one person for life. We give humans hope, and because there are so many people in the world, they give the world, the animals, the plants and even the earth hope even though they destroy the world. Without my species, the world would have dies a looooong time ago. In fact, it almost died several times. Did you know I'm a decedent of Feylix?_

"Mhmmm, yeah right. Hey, do you know whose class I'm going to no?"

_You go to Dr. Nazemzadeh's class at this time every day. Honestly, I think he's really messed up._

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. Did you hear when he said that he was trying to not have to eat or sleep? Apparently he's going on four hours a night, and one meal a day." The girl shakes her head.

_So, why do you like his class so much?_

"Eh, he's okay, but I like his class more because all my friends are in it. There's Amy, the really weird one. Her nickname is Tofu. Also, there's Axel. I'm not sure why he changed his name, but I think it's got something to do with Kingdom Hearts. Sofia is in there too. She's in love with acting and drama. Sam is that really short guy. He's even shorter than me. Trisha is the Indian girl. Not Native American, like from India Indian. And also, there's Cali. You know, the really dragon obsessed one. She would absolutely love you."

_No, she'd love her own assigned "dragon-blob" better. He's a teal bluish-green with some dark navy blue here and there. I think he's a direct descendent of Meote. Unfortunately, we aren't really easy to see. Honestly, I wonder why you can even see or hear me…_

"Hey, dragon-blob, what's your name?"

_I'm called Mercury because of my silver streaks on my wings._

The girl nods and slides into the class. As usual, she's one of the first ones in the class, but the second to last of her group of friends to arrive. To be exact, she's the sixth one in.

Sam turns and says "Small American Child says a small hello to the Small Asian Child who has a small head with small glasses that cover small eyes. Small Asian Child Small."

The girl laughs and says "Hey Small American Child."

_What?_ Mercury sounds very confused.

Under her breath, the girl explains "Sam's been calling me Small Asian Child, so I've started calling him Small American Child. The rest of it is just plain weird."

Amy looks up and said "Talking to yourself again Janie?"

The girl, Janie, plops down in her seat and said "How'd you guess?"

Sofia spoke up and said "Amy's just very smart. But, then that must mean that I'm smart because I knew you were talking to yourself when you were talking to yourself!" She squeals and hugs Cali who just walked in.

Janie gets up to say hi to Cali, and when she gets back to her seat, she finds it occupied by Axel. She tries to push him off in vain, and then sighs. With some difficulty, she pulls the chair back a few feet, and then lifts up the back feet of the chair until Axel slides off with a nyeaaaaah.

Others trickle into the class, but they ignore the group. In a way, they are the social rejects. If they are, they're proud of it. Being weird is awesome.

Dr. Nazemzadeh walks in and glares at Axel. "Sit in your seat" he snaps accompanying it with his infamous patented "Nazemzadeh" glare. If glares could kill, Axel would be dead in a nanosecond. With a shrug, Axel slouches to his seat.

Trisha, the ever perfect student sits primly in her seat. However nice she looks, never get too close to her if you're not that tolerant of sarcasm because she has an acid tongue. She can be sweet when she wants to be, but that is only occasionally with good friends. She takes great pleasure from making other squirm and blush. That doesn't exclude her friends.

Class begins, and sitting next to Cali, Janie occasionally sneaks glances at Cali's notebook, which is smothered with doodles of dragons, people, and random bits and pieces of paper. She watches as Cali halfway pays attention, and doodles at the same time. A half written story on a sheet of paper peeps out of the binder. The binder holds many of Cali's drawings, stories, character sketches, and other miscellaneous sheets of paper on which she writes. For some strange reason, the teacher really likes her, and never seems to catch her not paying attention.

Time passes, and things are actually like a normal class. Then… the bell rings. The quiet class is suddenly a mob, rampaging out the door, a blob of loud conversations and people.

What makes that little group of social rejects insane? Well, for starters, who they are and what they do. They do odd things, not for attention, but just because they can, and it's fun. I mean, how many people do you know that dress up as cows and walk through a drive through for Chic-fil-a? Also, what they talk about. Anything and everything is fair game. They're not going to not make fun of their friends. And don't forget that they're almost all weird-nerdy-cool-awkward-epically-amazing-loud-sometimes-asses who enjoy doing random things.

The group separates. Janie going off to her next class while talking to the little dragon-like thing, Sofia darting off to her next class, Sam lugs his huge bag off to the far recesses of the school, Trisha walks quickly to her next super smart class, Cali grabs her notebook and doodle covered binder to go to her other class, Amy ambles off to another class, Axel slouches away moving at the rate of a sloth.

About two classes later, the group of friends meets up in the same classroom. Mid-terms are taken, and the silence is so prominent that a pin dropped on the floor can be heard all across the room. Then, once all the tests are taken up, Mrs. Connelly says "All right class, I'm leaving for a bit to get these scantrons run through the scanner. Julia," she said pointing to an upper classmen in the middle of many freshmen, "You're the senior, so you're in charge. Promise me no running around, no killing each other, and no jumping out the window." Without another word, she sweeps out of the classroom.

All hell breaks loose. Julia whips out her cell phone after half-heartedly telling the children to behave. But, she knows that they won't. Random conversations grow louder and louder, and several perverted comments are made. Someone suggests that Julia be watchman as they open up a window and climb out. However, the senior looks at them and rolls her eyes. She makes it obvious that she knows that they don't have the guts to do it. A binder is tossed into the trashcan, and then Gibby bolts upright and says "Let's play Heads Up Seven Up!"

Taking command of the class, he drags three other people up front. Some bored children including Janie put their heads down. Cali snorts and continues her conversation about fan fiction with Amy.

Just as others are getting into the game, Mrs. Connelly swooshes in. Not being a stuck up-non-tolerant-of-stupid-children sort of teacher, she shrugs and lets them continue. With a teacher present, the game is abandoned, and conversations grow louder and louder. Among the chaos, the group of friends has gathered and their own personal chaos is much higher than the classroom's. However, being the "good" children they are, they are careful not to make it too obvious.

Somehow before the bell that signals the end of the day rings, Sam's head, body, mind and soul are claimed by Sofia. She also claims Cali's feet and body, and mind. Axel doodles on Amy's arm with sharpie. Janie half attempts a punch at Axel for insulting her, and Trisha makes several perverted remarks about the other people's activities.

As the bell rings, the group is once more separated, but there is the promise of more chaos tomorrow. Janie hasn't heard from her dragon-blob Mercury's voice in a while, and leaps when she's addressed.

_Why do you take half that crap from your friends?_

"That's a semi-decent question. Well, one, Axel is an ass all the time, so you just take it from him because he's him. Two, they're my friends and have been for a while. I spend a lot of time with them. If I haven't started to be able to laugh off what they say by now, there'd be something wrong with me. Three, I only take it from them 'cause they're my awesomest friends in the whole freaking world. If they weren't my friends, I wouldn't take it very well."

_You and your friends are sooooo messed up. What's wrong with you._

"Well, I'd have to say a lot of things…"

_You all are weird_

"Correction, we're all insane."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well readers, this is from Misfortune's point of view. The '…' is to signify Misfortune listening to the mortal say something. Now, read, review, and enjoy :) **

Misfortune

Why, hello young person… I didn't even know you were here. I mean, who would expect to find some miserable young one like you huddled in a closet? … I don't mean it the way you assume. I mean literally in my closet. I'm cleaning up for a little family reunion, and I am going to sweep all the mortals like you away from my domain. What's that? You say you don't talk to strangers? How silly of you. I'm not a stranger at all. I'm Misfortune. You seem to think I've been following you around for a small amount of time, but, I guess in mortal years, I have.

Oh, silly mortal, you didn't just ask me why I'm holding you hostage? I just told you that I'm having a family reunion. It won't be just a reunion, but a time to but down all burdens. My family agrees with me when I say that even you humans deserve a rest. Well, I've got to get cleaning, do you want me to let you go? … Are you sure you want to go? I still have to tell you more. Don't walk away, you'll get lost. Turn around and listen to me. The reunion only lasts a second. Literally, a second, however, father time has decided to warp it so that it passes extremely slowly, so that it seems like a day. Would you like to hang around for the reunion, you'll get food and you will be happy for what seems like hours.

You say yes, do you? Okay, here, climb onto my shoulder… What's the problem? … Oh, yeah, my family and I are able to grow and shrink, considering the fact that we aren't mortal… Yeah, I know I look a lot like a person when I'm not giant sized, but it's true, I'm not. Anyways, you can sit on my shoulder while I clean… Oh drat, they're here! Okay, let us go meet them. I'll tell you who the people you see are as they come in.

Okay, this lady, she's Chaos, my sister. That man is Death, a cousin. And that guy is my father, Father Time…. What, you thought he'd look like some old crippled man? Pfft, get rid of your mortal assumptions, he chooses to look like whatever suits him. That lady next to him is Mother Nature, she's my mom. Actually, Father and Mother aren't really my parents, they're more of grandparents, the parents of everyone. That man, over there, he's War, my uncle on my father's side, he's the father of Death…. You're looking strained, why don't you close your eyes while I chat with my family… Don't worry, it's fine, you won't roll off, and if more people come, you don't need to know who they are.

-

Awake, are we? Well, little human, the second is almost up. Maybe another hour or so…. Don't worry, feeling strained is okay, after all it is only one second, and you're doing a whole day's worth of activity. While you were sleeping, Dream, Envy, and Lust came. See, they're over there… Of course Lust and Envy don't look like sluts, why would they want to?

… What's that? …. You didn't just ask that, did you? There are, or is without a doubt a god of some sort. I never said he, or she, didn't exist… No, I've never met the god or goddess, or whatever's out there. I just know that there is, because whatever is out there made you humans, and with humans, we were created. You could say we came out of Pandora's box… Yeah, we are good, but not always in the way that you humans think of good. It all depends on your point of view. We have jobs, and mine is misfortune. That's that. I don't do it because I'm evil, I do it because it's what I'm meant to do.

Little human, brush the ignorance out of your eyes, and try to _see_ truly. Your race created my kind. Do you know how tough my job is? Do you know how weary of it I am? How much War makes me work? How much Death works? My family and I work hard because of you. You go to war, making War work, and people die, and Death has to work. With dead people comes misfortune, which is my job. It goes on and on, past Envy, all the way to Father and Mother.

If you humans could cease your fighting, maybe even stop all of your destructive ways, my family and I would have now work, but that would be bad. If we were to have no work, we'd have no reason to live, and we'd fade away. We, my family and I, don't always enjoy our work, but we depend on it, on you, to keep us here.

… And look at the time, your second is nearly over, you must continue with your life now. I'll have to follow you of course, but try to keep an open mind when things seem down. And look, before I let you back down to my domain, take a look at the faces you see coming back to my house. Family members, friends, they all go about their day, never realizing that they are in the shadow of my domain. But you will remember, keep that in mind. Don't forget. Good bye mortal.


End file.
